


The Cure of Jegudiel

by Roseus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Grigori, Lore - Freeform, Nephilim, cures, true love saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseus/pseuds/Roseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how while the world is turning itself inside out, there's an old book out there, soft and worn and leather bound, that would make things a lot easier. It's funny how the greatest proof that Good Things Do Happen is buried in a book of dark magic. It's funny how little of the story of the Nephilim and Grigori we know. In a morbid sort of way.</p><p>But no fear. Love has a mysterious way of making things come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure of Jegudiel

**Author's Note:**

> Is there an industry for fake lore? It seems like it would be awfully convenient, so here it is. An elaborate combination of love-ex-machina for angels, backstory for the Grigori, and a tangent backstory the world may never know. Just add water.

[Excerpt from ‘The Science of Curses, Advanced Edition’ by Peyton Lagan. Section II, Removal, chapter 6.]

 

History  
I relate this to you with the same amount of confidence with which it was related to me, which is to say not a considerable amount. It is old and forgotten knowledge. But I would like to hope that we have not strayed, and that I have been given possession of an exclusive and wondrous knowledge, which I will now pass on to you.

There is knowledge of the angelic rank that has been lost to time. Humanity can do little but listen to their voices, which are as old as time, for insight. They are light, and fire, and infinite, and their memories cannot be estimated or comprehended. So much of their history we will never know. One shallow measure of their untold stories is that of the cure of Jegudiel.

At the time of creation, if it could be specified within temporal limits, there were many great powers given to the angels. They were given flight, the ability to be omnipresent, and strength to smite, so close to omnipotent, and wisdom, stemming from the omniscience of God that spans all time. They were also given the power of healing, as they were not without compassion. However, the potential for all encompassing mercy was given to the race of humans.

The powers given to humans were compassion and healing. Not all came to command these, just as not all angels are wise or strong. Commanding love takes time and work. Many of those who did not exercise their virtues of mercy were quickly claimed by hell. This cycle you may be all too familiar with- humans who are exposed to cruelty fall into it themselves, become monsters themselves. But the Lord still knew the potential power they held. Thus, a path to redemption was carved. For the common person, repentance would suffice. For those whose souls bore deep scars, one deeply powerful cure was devised.

If any tarnished soul could still evoke the deepest compassion of an angel, those ones who are ancient and just, it would be fair to save that soul. He bestowed in the angels the potential for great power to do so. This was the Cure of Jegudiel.

However, the angels in heaven came to loathe their brother Grigori, 200 of whom left heaven to marry humans. They feared their new power and obstructed their return. Those 200 fallen became warped from wandering the earth for so long after their loved ones perished, becoming abominable. It inspired fear in the angels, who had always had the security of eternity. Thus the creation of nephilim was prohibited and angels schooled themselves to remain impartial and untouched by emotion. None were willing to risk the fate of the watchers.

Still, over thousands of years some cases of this power being used were bound to crop up. And so they did, once every few hundred years.  
This brings us up to contemporary times.

 

Process  
The healing power of the Cure of Jegudiel is regarded as the one true solution for healing the soul. In theory it can remove any curse or damnation. But it is the most unattainable cure to grace existence. If you seek it, you shall never be able to reach it. It is important to understand that the cure is a judgement passed upon a soul, and not a prize to be won. Do not toy with the hearts of angels. Their judgement will just as soon destroy you.

That said, this section is for educational purposes, and so I will explain the mechanics of the cure as best I can. The information cannot simply be lost. But bear in mind this is not a manual. 

As you have probably already inferred from the story of the watcher angels, the Cure of Jegudiel most commonly comes from romantic attachments between humans and angels. It can also result from familial or platonic love, but on rarer occasions. The base of the concept is that an angel who has interacted heavily with the soul will know it best, and if they favour it, then it is worthy of redemption. Their love is a great honor. They are by design unbiased, and are intended to be loyal only to heaven. Gaining that level of favour from an angel would be an incredibly rare situation and incredibly difficult to achieve. Thus it becomes a self managing system.

As mentioned, compassion is a force in itself. Humans have become accustomed to the hum of its power. But I assure you, it is there. To help another person with no ulterior motive, to sympathize- that is power. Perhaps less ostentatious than that of Heaven or Hell, but present. 

Combining the power of compassion with the strength held by an angel creates something more than the sum of its parts. There is a well of energy within an angel simply waiting to be accessed. This is the physical, if you could call it that, source of the cure. The self same energy can technically be used beyond healing, but it is a volatile power that the angel in question has little control over. Its most easy and common application is in the form of the cure. 

There is no formal procedure for administering the Cure of Jegudiel. The enhanced energy state of the angel simply allows them to heal the desecrated soul, similar to how they would normally command their healing powers for physical injuries. There are, however, extraneous factors.

In theory having complete command over the energy generated is possible. It is nonetheless not practical. The Cure is an obscure fact that has been for the most part lost to history. In most instances, neither the angel nor the soul will have any awareness of the cure as a possibility. Most will not bring about the cure purposefully. It will simply occur from a strong emotional sway. They may never know what came to pass. One can’t control what one doesn’t know exists. There is also the fact that the power of the cure is simply immense- beyond what the angel would normally be used too. This can lead the energy to be...unstable.

I should mention that this power is somewhat reusable. Whatever power the angel still has after the initial period of volatility is theirs to keep.

 

Etymology

Jegudiel is an archangel in Eastern Orthodox tradition. His existence is unconfirmed, but he is said to be the patron of those who toil in the name of God. One can’t be truly certain about how his name came to be associated with the cure, as its history seems to predate time. The cure is at its core a merciful act, so it might be in relation to Jegudiel’s description as ‘the bearer of God’s merciful love.’ Another fair postulation is that Jegudiel was the first to practice the cure, or did so on the most noted occasion. 

 

{Editor’s (who coincidentally happens to be the author and publisher) note: Most of the information in this book comes from reputable sources and careful research. You may have noted the change here; much of the information is sadly ambiguous. But there is a pitiful amount of resources on the matter, and obtaining what I have is a considerable feat.

How did I get it? Well that’s for me to know, and you to hypothesize.}

[End of Section.]


End file.
